


听说孟鹤堂老师要招聘助理

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 栾堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >现实向。但其实是篇沙雕文学>又名《今天也是不知道自己是谁的助理的一天》《狗粮日记》>>“当助理的最重要的就是嘴严，看到什么听到什么都不可以和别人说，和枕边人都不可以说！
Relationships: 栾云平/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 4





	听说孟鹤堂老师要招聘助理

大家好。我的名字叫唐奈茶，今年21岁，目前是清华大学西门坐4号线转1号线出地铁口倒666路下车扫哈罗单车再骑2公里的华北英才大学的大三学生。我的家庭条件不太好，学费生活费都要自己挣，所以打成年开始，我的业余生活就是打工，打工，和打工。

目前我在做的这一份工作是给昕薇杂志社的哥哥姐姐们送盒饭，每天都按时按点任劳任怨，于是诚心感动上苍，某一天主编小姐姐突然拉住了我的胳膊神秘兮兮地问我，“奈茶妹妹，你愿不愿意做一份更有钱途的工作？”

“愿意！我愿意！”眼含热泪的我说出这三个字如同和证婚人发誓。

主编小姐姐欣慰地摸了摸我的双下巴，“听说德云社的孟鹤堂老师要招聘一个生活助理，我给你引荐引荐，你先把你的简历发到lyp19840320艾特一六三点卡么邮箱啊，别忘了。”

“哦！”我说。然而出门刚走两步突然心里又一个“哦？”冒出来。

——lyp19840320是个什么鬼？这真的是一个正规招聘吗？最起码也给个dys的前缀啊！

不过吐槽归吐槽，五行缺钱的我还是乖乖发了简历。一个星期之后我收到了面试通知，面试地址还真的是新街口德云社。

有……有一点点远。

等我屁颠屁颠地扫哈罗单车骑2公里倒666路转一号线再转四号线出地铁口坐409路到了地方，人家各路英雄豪杰都已经厮杀得差不多了。管事的看我满头大汗十分可怜，居然直接给我插进了终面，和一个身高一米八长得贼帅声音还巨温柔的小伙子一起。  
不足一米六的我仰着脖子和我的对手对视了三秒钟，然后沮丧地回头正想问问管事的来时的车票哪里给报，这时接待室的门突然开了，一个穿着湖蓝色大褂梳平头的俊朗公子迈着四方步走了进来。……哦，这个应该就是蒸煮吧，但由于我被美色所迷，前三十秒面试对话我完全没听见，等我回过神儿来的时候，身旁的男神大哥已经进入了自卖自夸环节。

“我两年前就考取了营养师证书，中餐和西餐都会做！”

“我还会一点按摩，能够解决基本的腰肌肩颈劳损问题！”

“我常年健身，力气活累活都来得！”

“最重要的是我太爱孟老师了！我一定会比伺候媳妇还精心一百倍地伺候孟老师！”

——噫！  
我被我的对手折服了。好了行了可以了，这个职位就是为你打造的！为了使对比不那么明显，我乖巧地在桌角努力缩小存在感，却不成想偏有人要把我挖出来。

“你呢？你会什么？”  
我听见蒸煮用他那好听的声音温柔地问我。

“……我也会做饭，我还会扛纯净水。孟老师。”  
我无比坦诚地说，然而话音还未落就觉得周围一圈人都用一种看傻子的眼神看着我，除了眼前的蒸煮。  
蒸煮站了起来，用他炯炯有神的大眼睛打量了我和我的对手半天，然后刷地一下打开折扇摇了会儿又合上。

“你，去前台报销一下来时的路费。”  
扇子指那个小伙子。

“你，被录取了。”  
扇子指我。

——啊？啥？  
我干什么了就被录取了？玉皇大帝王母娘娘各路神仙在这一刻下凡点化我来了？

还正纳闷着，旁边又走过来一个小哥哥拍了拍我的肩。“唐奈茶是吧？我是孟老师现在的执行助理萧龙夏。我现在先来给你培训一哈……对了你是不是不看相声？”

“……对……不怎么看。”我有点心虚地回答，毕竟业余时间都忙着打工了，但又忍不住找补，“我认识郭德纲和小岳岳的！”

萧龙夏对我露出一个原来如此的表情，“……唔难怪了。不过不要紧，你这个助理也就是负责一下孟老师在北京时期的……生活起居。旁的专业相关的事情以及出差在外都有我和霏霏，你都不用管，你就管……管我俩不好管的事情哈。”

我听得一头雾水。

“……总之你干两天就明白了！正好这个月孟老师都在北京，明天起你就去这个地址报道，让你做什么你就做什么，知道不？”助理小哥又鼓励地拍了拍我的肩。“你就记住一条就好了，栾老师刚特意吩咐的——当助理的最重要的就是嘴严，看到什么听到什么都不可以和别人说，和枕边人都不可以说！”

“好咧！我绝对不说！和枕边的……毛绒兔子都不说！”我举起右手对天发誓，然而发到一半突然困惑，于是我又扯住萧龙夏不耻下问，“谁是栾老师？”

“栾老师就是刚才面试你的人。栾云平。”

“……刚才不是孟鹤堂吗？！”

“……不是。”

“…………我不是面试的孟鹤堂的助理吗？为啥……”

“当助理的最重要的就是——”

“嘴严！我绝对不说！和枕边的兔子都不说！”

就这样，我被栾云平钦点成为孟鹤堂的生活助理。

这件事情的发展方向从一开始就他喵的透着诡异，而且我又想起了那个lyp19840320的邮箱，只能自己说服自己也许人家德云社就这个管理模式呢？

阿弥陀佛。要佛系。

早上七点半，我依照约定来到了指定的地点——一个环境清雅的新建高档小区上班。  
我雄赳赳气昂昂地摁门铃，然后等了快两分钟门才打开。开门的人居然还是昨天的……栾云平老师，就是和昨天谦谦君子温润如玉的模样有点不同，看着更强势更霸道了，身上却穿着一件画满了小鳄鱼的睡衣，胸前的扣子不知为何还秃噜了两个——这精分的一比的画面在我脑中掀起惊天巨浪，但拜天生面部表情不发达所赐，我外表看起来居然还无比淡定。这种十分专业的样子明显让栾云平老师很满意，他一挥手放我进门，然后非常熟练地指点我一会儿应该干什么活儿。

“你待会儿把这垃圾稍微收拾一下扔掉，再去超市买午饭和晚饭的食材，都写在这张纸上，买完了也别着急回来，大概等到……”栾云平老师盯着墙上的挂钟盘算了一会儿，“十一点吧，你再回来，放下东西走就成，今天不用你做饭，懂？”

——我现在真的是孟鹤堂老师的助理吗？孟鹤堂老师还好吗？

我的心里有十万个为什么，但我职业素养高，所以我只回答了一个，“懂。”

栾云平老师转身回卧室了，留我一个人在外面开始我今天的工作……先从垃圾分类开始，这个我超级擅长。  
厨余垃圾，厨余垃圾，干垃圾，湿垃圾，厨余垃圾，干垃圾，厨余垃圾，湿垃圾，厨余垃圾，厨余垃圾，厨余垃圾，厨余垃圾——看来孟老师还是个厨艺爱好者？我美滋滋地一边分一边揣摩主人的口味偏好，也许以后用得着呢，可分着分着突然就出现了一个我万万没想到的不知道怎么分的知识盲区。

三个粉红色的打好了结的……安|全套…可怜兮兮地趴在垃圾桶的底部。

噫。  
母胎单身的我从来没有想过需要分类这个东西的一天来的如此突然。

生怕被质疑职业素养的我赶紧掏出手机进行搜索，可越着急就越出问题，孟老师的这个厨房的网速居然不好。于是我只得高擎着手机满屋子找信号，找啊找啊，终于有个地方有信号了，我精神百倍地正要搜索，突然耳边传来一阵可疑的声音，我回过神来一看，原来我刚好走到了之前栾云平老师进去的那个卧室门口。

“……栾…栾哥，别闹！…………停……放手！”  
一个低沉的带着点沙哑的男中音说。明明是男的，但腔调却自然地带着点娇，又软又着急，听着就让人心脏砰砰跳。

“乖，腿打开……又和我害臊，昨晚上我都看过了。”  
另一个好听的男神音说。这个声音我认得，这要不是我亲耳所听，我真的难以想象以栾云平这样的教务处主任一样的调门儿居然也会开黄|腔。

“……快点…你快点把……那个垃圾扔一下。一会儿……一会儿人家茶茶该……嗯……翻到了……啊！”  
之前的第一个声音继续催促，这个声音居然叫我茶茶，温柔的尾音上翘，啊被萌到了，却突然混入几声短促的哭音。

“什么茶？谁许你叫人这么亲热？嗯？叫我几声好听的，好不好？”  
栾•教务处主任•云平的声音里突然带了点咬牙切齿的意味，吭哧吭哧的粗喘个不停，好像在干什么力气活。

“……别……不要了……啊……呀！……先去……先去扔那个……一会儿再……一会儿再……栾哥哥……”  
那个萌萌的声音一行叫一行哭，间或还因为被口水呛到了而小声的呜呜，听得我幻|肢梆硬。

“不急，再等等……宝贝儿再给我一回……我一会儿连这个一起扔…乖一点…”  
栾主任半哄半劝地说，紧接着就是一阵咣咣咣的什么东西往墙上撞的动静。

再然后屋子里就再没什么整话传出来了。

昨天萧龙夏拍着我的肩膀吩咐我照顾好孟鹤堂老师时那个意味深长的眼神我好像懂了。

可是按照厨房垃圾桶里的安|全套的数量和适才卧室里传出来的声音强度，我的蒸煮还能好好地等到我来照顾他吗？

我举着手机呆立在原地僵硬成风中的一片落叶。

我还是回去分垃圾吧。

安|全套是干垃圾——这个知识点要记牢，后面估计经常要考的。

时钟走到了十一点十分。

未来的金牌助理我本人，摇摇晃晃地拎着两大袋食材从超市回到了孟鹤堂老师的家。由于栾云平老师的清单十分丰富，从鲜蔬到鱼虾到水果都应有尽有，我特意多跑了两个地方才买齐。从事先交代好的电表箱里拿出钥匙开了门，屋子里空无一人，也不知俩人干啥去了。玄关鞋架上摆着两双兔耳朵拖鞋，联想到栾云平那身秃噜了两个扣子的小鳄鱼睡衣，我不禁嘴角抽抽。

嘀嘀。  
新的微信进来了。

我一点开，是栾云平老师的好友申请。  
诚惶诚恐地点通过，人家在验证信息里就已经写了“半个小时简单收拾一下屋子”的工作要求。于是麻溜地开整，从客厅桌子上的一堆薯片话梅包装袋开始。估计是屋主经常出差不在北京的缘故，这间房子其实挺干净的，我不一会儿就把外面的几个屋子都弄利索了。正当我倍儿有成就感地要向最后那间卧室进发的时候，——嘀嘀又两声微信响，我点开一看，唉呀是我的亲亲蒸煮孟鹤堂老师，验证信息里是“茶茶你好( ´▽` )ﾉ”。我看着这简短的四个字几乎就能在脑子里给配上语音——就是那会儿我隔着门听到的那个让人鼻子充血的那个调调，心想着一定是孟鹤堂老师催我快点收拾呢，于是一手点通过一手拧开了卧室的门。

嘀嘀。  
又有新的微信进来了。  
[孟鹤堂：卧室不用收拾。辛苦了。]

看来在验证信息里面写工作要求还是很有必要。因为仅这几秒的功夫我已经把室内的景色一览无余。  
枕头被子都在地上。卫生纸毛巾也都在地上。衣服还都在地上，包括那件很有存在感的鳄鱼睡衣正扔在我的脚下——以我5.0的视力发现它秃噜的扣子已多于五个。

看来屋主在这个家里的活动区域主要是在卧室。

我秒懂了。

母胎单身的我面红耳赤地关上了门。就当我从来没打开过可不可以？

然后我又晃荡回厨房开始整理新收拾出来的垃圾。  
干垃圾，干垃圾，湿垃圾，干垃圾，干垃圾。分着分着，我又发现有两个新用完的浅蓝色的安|全套躺在垃圾桶底部和我深情对望。

我想起几个小时前栾云平老师说过的“一会儿连这个一起扔”，还有他义正严辞地嘱咐我十一点以后再回来的样子。

身……身体挺好的。

中午十一点半，我心情复杂地结束了我第一天的工作。作为孟鹤堂老师的助理，我竟然到现在都不知道蒸煮长什么样子。  
所以我忐忑地打开了微博搜索，关联词条是“你笑起来真好看”。啊啊啊确实是真的好看。我在浏览超话的五分钟里就反复在内心刷过我可以我好了我又可以了我一滴也没有了阿伟死了等加粗弹幕，也难怪栾云平老师控制不住。  
于是我又好奇地搜索栾云平，关联词条是“只手遮天”。

噫。

挺准。

晚上八点半，我终于收到了栾云平老师关于第二天的工作指示——  
[明天你先去孟老师家，把他这半个月被门口消防水管签收的快递敛一敛，看着有用的拿过来，没啥用的就放客厅。地址是：xxxxxxxxxx，门锁密码是lyplyplyp。]

——嚯，孟鹤堂老师家的密码还是lyp。  
我第一反应是先被这个门锁给煞到了，果真是只手遮天，这要是以后俩人吵架了或是运动过量了孟鹤堂老师要回家躲躲，都不能够……咦？等等，妈呀，有点乱，我得捋捋。

栾云平刚刚给我的是孟鹤堂老师家的地址，那我今天去的是哪里？

我心里有一个大胆的猜想，于是我就点开微信大胆地求证：[栾老师，孟鹤堂老师平时在他哪个家里住得时间多呀？]

不一会儿回复就来了，[他只在我家住。]

哦。  
和我想得一样。而且这个“只”字和“我”字触及灵魂。

所以转天七点半，我乖乖地先去了孟鹤堂老师产权名义上的家。门口的消防水箱上摞着一大堆盒子，看来在主人不在的日子里消防水管的业务非常的繁忙。我仔细地把盒子都捡进屋子里，不同于昨天栾老师家的精分风格，这间公寓内部的装修风格温馨活泼非常统一，就是哪哪儿都落了挺厚一层灰。  
于是我蹲在客厅里开始享受拆快递的乐趣，吃的，吃的，吃的，吃的，穿的，吃的，穿的，穿的，看起来都挺有用，于是我把它们都塞进包包里放好，正忙活着，身边的手机嘀嘀一响，是孟鹤堂老师的语音通话申请。

我的心一时间小鹿乱撞。

[喂？茶茶？]  
仅这三个字听得我就要体温40度，没办法，我实在控制不住我的联想。

[你在收拾快递是吧？那个……如果有一个比较小比较薄的袋子装着的快递，你就帮我放在那边就可以了，不要拆，也不要拿过来，藏好了，千万记得！]

手机那头儿的孟鹤堂老师听起来声音小得像在说悄悄话，也不知是不是在偷背着谁。我举着手机在剩下的几个快递里翻腾，果然有一个看起来就卓尔不群的粉红色的闪亮亮的小袋子，捏了捏软绵绵的好像是里面是衣服，[……找到了…孟老师]，被对方的语气影响，我也偷偷摸摸地压低了音量。

[好，棒棒的，收起来放客厅电视柜下面的抽屉就好，辛苦。]孟鹤堂老师小小声地吩咐完了就挂了语音，而头一次从蒸煮那里直接接收到指令的我心情激动，迈着雀跃地小碎步端着那个粉红色小口袋正要拉开电视柜抽屉，——嘀嘀，微信响了。

已经有过前车之鉴的我第一时间放开拉着抽屉门的手，一个飞扑回去拿起手机点开微信，却是只手遮天栾云平。

[刚才孟老师跟你说的那个袋子，不要拆，但你给我拿过来。]

？？？

不是，你们两口子有分歧的话解决的方式千千万，但请不要为难一个刚刚上班的小助理好不好？  
这里面是孟鹤堂老师初恋的情书还是栾云平老师欠钱的借条啊，至于这么多套路吗？啊？

心里十分不忿的我抖落着这个小袋子举起来对着窗外的太阳观察，这个外包装有点儿薄，虽然看不清里面那一小块布料具体是什么衣服，但是白纸黑字的发货清单隐约给了个轮廓。

视力5.0的我仔细辨认——

夜什么什么迷情什么什么爱什么什么の私密什么什………

哦。

懂了。

但懂了的我更TM的不知道听谁的了啊！

大家好，我叫唐奈茶，今年21岁，目前好像是孟鹤堂老师的专职助理。栾云平老师告诉我，当助理的最重要的就是嘴严，看到什么听到什么都不可以和别人说，和枕边人都不可以说，所以我兢兢业业连枕边的毛绒兔子都没告诉。

但我又总觉得我现在的工作十分危险，随时可能被人灭口。

所以我选择写下这篇日记。

谨献给孟鹤堂老师的下一任生活助理。

如果我被灭口了，记住杀人者乃……孟鹤堂老师家的门锁密码。


End file.
